


Deep into the hollow

by Ruadh_R



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Chronological, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruadh_R/pseuds/Ruadh_R
Summary: У всего есть своя предыстория. «Возмездие» свершилось, Венеция осталась позади. Осталось разобраться с двойным агентом «Когтя».Возвращение на базу тянется долгими размышлениями. Стреляя в Антонио, Рейес принял решение. Причины? Последствия?





	Deep into the hollow

**Author's Note:**

> Размышления Габриэля и небольшая предыстория к Венецианскому инциденту (Ивент «Возмездие»). Много хэдканонов.  
> Саундтрек: In This Moment – Roots

Последние секунды растянулись в вечность. Дверь закрывалась будто в замедленной съёмке. Пули рикошетили по броне — казалось по собственным рёбрам. Габриэль смотрел — и чувствовал, как на плечи опускается тяжёлая усталость, как свинцовая вата отсекает его от происходящего. Как время возвращает свой обычный — дьявольски медленный — бег.

Когда шаттл наконец взлетел, они разошлись по своим углам. Можно было передохнуть, только никто из четверых не сказал этого вслух: побоялись сглазить. Молча ждали конца полёта. С концом боя весь весёлый азарт вышел. Осталось осознание, остались последствия. Габриэль до последнего надеялся, что ответственность будет лежать только на нем. Не получилось: ковбоя зацепило эмоциями слишком сильно.

Табачный дым медленно наполнял трюм. В последние месяцы Рейес часто курил, хотя до этого не дымил почти никогда. Шутил: подцепил у Маккри вредную привычку. У него же периодически стрелял сигареты, даже имея в кармане полную пачку. Джесси нравилось получать лишний повод пошутить над боссом. Габриэль не возражал: отвечал в стиле «суровый командир» и мысленно ставил плюсик. Отношения в отряде: «всё хорошо».  
Только не сегодня.

Сегодня он курил свои собственные, наблюдая как в иллюминаторе городские огни сменяются морской гладью. Не оборачивался к остальным: хватало звуков искрящей руки Гендзи и до зубовного скрежета тихого лязганья деталей. Маккри разбирал револьвер и сверлил спину босса взглядом. А Рейес мысленно прокручивал всё то, что ему собирался высказать Джесси. И думал о том, насколько же хочется нажраться.

Он устал. Чертовски, до тошноты устал. Бороться за мир — а в ответ получать упрёки и новую порцию ограничений. Устал от необходимости держать лицо сраной организации, успех которой строился на обломках разобранных омников. Устал скрывать тянущую боль в груди, жадную трясину бессонницы и _странных_ мыслей за личиной сурового лидера.

А довериться он не смог бы даже Джеку.

Не осудит, конечно не осудит. Вслух. Даже может быть скажет, что понимает мотивы — и не одобряет методы. И попросит не светить неоднозначное сотрудничество с неоднозначным учёным. Только вот командиру Моррисону никогда не понять, что значит быть ранней версией самого себя. Не почувствовать на собственной шкуре последствий недоработанной программы. Солдату-76 никогда не осознать, что с 24-м их разделяет пропасть в полсотни завершённых экспериментов. И один продолжающийся. А значит его словам поддержки цена как тому сигаретному дыму, поднимающемуся в стальной потолок.

Сегодняшнее решение Габриэля Джек не одобрит никогда. Поймёт — возможно, но не примет. Не имеет права принять.  
Рейес, конечно же, расскажет обоим, Моррисону и Амари, как всё было на самом деле. Не под запись постарается донести детали — те, которые может раскрыть. Те, которые помнит слишком ясно — и вряд ли когда-то забудет. Чтобы неполная картинка выглядела правдоподобной.

Сознание раз за разом возвращалось в чёртов кабинет, к тому как осознание холодным душем смыло с него усталость. Прочистило замутнённый усталостью взгляд. Антонио знал, что его всего лишь арестуют. Знал, кто придёт и как. Знал, что сумеет выйти сухим из воды. Что ему... помогут бежать? Самоуверенный ублюдок сам того не желая раскрыл двойного агента в рядах Блэквотч. А у Рейеса по хребту поползли мурашки.

С самого первого дня. Прямо у него за спиной.  
Прямо. За. Его. Чёртовой. Спиной.

Мойра. В Овервотч брали только лучших из лучших. В Блэквотч — таких же, но не глядя на репутацию. Она подходила идеально: гениальна, не признана, с недавних пор предпочитает оставаться в тени. И Габриэль ей поверил, как поверил бы любому обещанию исправить ошибки американских учёных.

Тело с каждым годом сбоило всё больше. Ускоренные рефлексы обернулись ускоренным старением. Рейес тогда не мог вспомнить и дня, чтобы суставы не тянуло слабой болью. Почти перестал принимать в миссиях личное участие. Огрызался на окружающих без повода. Превратился в развалину, живущую на одном упрямстве.

Когда стало известно, что её собираются выгнать из Овервотч, Мойра пришла к нему сама. Положила на стол разработки, обрисовала возможности. Что важнее — положительно ответила на главный вопрос: «Можешь это исправить?» — «Могу».

Тогда он думал недолго. Собственное здоровье оказалось важнее призрачных идеалов организации. Сейчас раз за разом возвращался к вопросу: а было ли его решение правильным?

Поначалу казалось, что он снова лучше, сильнее. Моложе. Что боль ушла, растворилась в крови под воздействием препаратов О’Доран. Стало легче дышать, двигаться. Реальность перестала казаться ежедневной пыткой. И Рейес всё глубже погружался в эксперименты. Мойра обещала возможности, а Габриэлю было нечего терять.

Потом появилось ощущение, что собственное тело теряется, «плывёт». Черным дымом потекли кончики пальцев. Когда по кровати мазутом разметало руку, он ворвался в лабораторию посреди ночи. Получил ответ: всё в порядке. «Эксперимент продолжается в рамках нормы». Её холодный тон неприятным предчувствием царапнул загривок.

И Гейбу стало страшно.

То, что делала с ним Мойра, не походило ни на одну пройдённую ранее процедуру. Укол за уколом, день за днём он терял самого себя, падал в чернильную бездну изменений, не в силах прекратить. Она говорила, что состояние нестабильно, что останавливаться рано, что это равносильно смерти. Габриэлю оставалось только верить.

Кошмары догнали его спустя три недели. Бездна стала реальной. Она навещала Рейеса каждую ночь. Скалилась пустотой, липла к лопаткам черным дымом. Во снах он больше не был собой. Во снах он жаждал крови. Убивал, разрывал клыками живую плоть в тщетной попытке накормить пустоту внутри. И ел, ел, и ел. Багровое безумие превращало его в монстра.

Каждое утро Габриэль просыпался, жадно глотая воздух. Давил тошноту и давал себе зарок рассказать Джеку. А вечером вспоминал, что снова забыл это сделать.

Его начало тошнить от растительной пищи. Тело стекало вниз мазутными каплями, удержать стабильную форму становилось всё сложнее. От любых эмоций тело распадалось черным дымом со сладким запахом горелой плоти. Мойра говорила, что всё в порядке. Голод просачивался в реальность, пустота хотела убивать. Мойра обещала: скоро пройдёт.

И Рейес вернулся к полевым миссиям, чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от жажды крови.

Каждый выстрел приносил облегчение. Каждый выстрел затапливал сознание красным. Габриэлю начинало казаться, что он ощущает, как дробь входит в чужую плоть. Как боль умирающих кормит выросшую внутри бездну. Он начинал сходить с ума наяву: ему это нравилось. Мойра...

Мойра наконец сказала, что состояние стабильно.

В тот же день Габриэль остановил эксперимент. Сорвал с груди россыпь электродов и покинул лабораторию, пообещав себе не возвращаться без лишней надобности. Необходимость дойти до Джека отпала. Жажда крови ушла. Кошмары — остались. Стреляя в людей, он всё ещё чувствовал сладкий вкус чужой боли на языке.

Рейес рассказал Жерару. Попросил поднять старые исследования Мойры, добавить к ним новые наработки и отдать на изучение третьей стороне. Негласно, конечно же. Лакруа как никто другой умел действовать тихо. Успел раскопать что-то, но в этот раз его умений оказалось недостаточно.

А потом случился взрыв.

Подозрения, обросшие хлипким каркасом доказательств, смело под лавиной желания отомстить. Придавило грузом вины: Габриэль подозревал, что второй теракт произошёл из-за его изысканий. И чуть было не снес половину больничной палаты, не совладав с вышедшей из-под контроля бездной. Справился, втянул дымные языки обратно в тело. И принял решение.

Переговоры с Джеком, планирование, подготовка карательной операции — за всем этим он позабыл о догадках насчёт Мойры. Ненадолго.

При встрече с Антонио детали встали на своё место. О’Доран — двойной агент «Когтя». Человек, разрушивший его тело. Человек, собирающийся его руками подставить весь Овервотч. Как бы Рейесу не претило чистоплюйство «мирной» организации, так обращаться с ней он позволить не мог. И Габриэль выстрелил, отлично понимая, чего это будет ему стоить.

***

Всё это он не собирался рассказывать Моррисону. Думал, что не собирается — пока не долетел до базы. Кабинет, долгие разговоры. Ана Амари знала его слишком хорошо. Ана Амари всегда умела находить ключи к мужским тайнам. А Габриэлю снова было нечего терять. И он выложил всё, утаив только жажду крови. Он редко признавал ошибки, но только не в этот раз. Вместе они выработали план действий. Вместе они собирались выйти на «Коготь». Втроём, как в старые-добрые времена. Только вот...

Когда Рейес вышел из комнаты допросов, Мойры О’Доран на базе уже не было.


End file.
